Soul of the Seireitei
by gaaraslover13
Summary: When the princess of the Soul Society disappears for three years a heart is broken, a hope lost. But when she resurfaces in the world of the living things start to get ugly. Grimmjow ugly... RenjiXOC
1. Chapter 1

My brother was dead. My last living brother. The one that was just older than I was. My father had just received the news. I had eavesdropped at the door to my fathers reception hall. The Arrancars were slowly killing off my family. I would be next and then it would be my father. You see my father is king of the Seireitei. When he dies I will be queen.

I turned from the door and ran out of the hall past the guards as I left the palace. I never needed anyone to follow me. There were enough people here to keep me safe. Enough people that would give their lives for mine.

Two blocks after the palace I turned left taking a shortcut to a friend's home. He was off today. I had received a letter from him about a week ago telling me his schedule. Three and a half blocks later I cut through an alley. A few minutes later I was knocking at his door. I heard him muter to himself as he got up to answer it. "Next time I'm supposed to be off, don't come knocking at my door expecting me to go to work. I hate it when that happens. In fact I think I'll send the messenger away."

By now he was at the door. It was opening and there he was. Renji Abarai, the man that my father had chosen for me to marry when I reached the age of eighteen. "Hey Renji. What's up," I said quietly trying not to cry.

"Arina! Hey not much. Are you okay," he asked seeing the tears forming in my eyes.

I shook my head.

"Come inside. Tell me what happened," Renji told me. I walked and took off my zori. I went to his living room and sat down on the small couch that was there. Renji joined me and pulled me into his lap.

"It's Toshimaki," I sniffed. "He's dead." The tears came then. For the past few years my brothers (in genealogical order) Masakazu, Mamoru, Ryozo, Haru and now Toshimaki, were killed while protecting the human world from hollows. Only the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen knew the truth. The royal family was wanted. Dead.

Renji let me cry. He always has. First he had been like a brother. Now he's a really good friend. I love him. I'd always loved him.

Eventually the tears ended. Still, I leaned against Renji for support.

"You know that nothing will ever happen to you so long as I'm around, right," Renji asked.

I nodded my head yes, not sure where this was going.

"You know that I will always be your shoulder to cry on, correct? And that I would gladly give up being a Soul Reaper to be with you each and every day?"

Again, I nodded my head yes.

"Do you know that I love you with all of my being," he asked quietly.

I had to shake my head no to that. I'd had no idea that Renji loved me as much as I loved him.

"I love you too, Renji." He hugged me closer.

Eventually, Renji knowing who I was got my mind off of my brother. He drove me into other topics, such as my fathers birthday celebration that was coming up soon.

Time passed. Soon it grew dark outside. Renji asked me to stay for dinner. I accepted. He was a good cook anyway. While Renji started to cook, a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," I told him.

When I opened the door, a messenger boy from the palace stood there. It was a friend of mine named Hoshitomo.

"Your father thought you would be here Lady Arina," he said bowing. "He asked me to tell you that it's okay if you want to stay here tonight. He also says that he trusts you and Abarai-sama not to do anything you would regret."

He spoke before I could ask the question that was sitting on the tip of my tongue.

"Thanks Hoshi. Tell my dad I love him very much and that I owe him one please," I asked.

"No problem." And with that Hoshitomo bowed again and left.

As I shut the door, I heard Renji trying to sneak up behind me. There was one problem. He had a squeaky board about three feet from where I was standing. When he steppe don it, I turned around and saw the scowl on his face. I laughed. I went over to him and gave him a hug. He smiled.

Then Renji asked a question. A question that I have never forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2: An Experiment

Chapter 2

"Can I try something? You can consider it an experiment," Renji asked.

"With food? Definitely. You know I love your cooking," I answered.

"It's not with food Arina. I want to try something with you, but I don't want to do it without your permission," Renji said quietly.

I looked up at him. Genius that I am, I was having a hard time figuring out what he was getting at.

"What are you saying Renji?"

He looked nervous all of a sudden. "Arina, may I kiss you?"

I gasped. Renji had never truly asked anything of me. He stepped away at the same moment that I went to chew on my lip.

"If you don't want to it's fine, but please just tell me."

I thought about it. These past few years had been really hard on me. But Renji had taken it all in stride.

"Sure Renji. I owe you that much," I replied to him. I sniffed. Renji smelled it too.

"Hold that thought," he said as he darted off to the kitchen.

I giggled. "I heard that," Renji yelled.

I followed his voice, and the smell, into the kitchen. Renji was pouring a pan of grease into an old pot. I instantly knew what it was he was making. It was a type of stir fry with a special sauce that he makes. Every time he cooks with it, it smells different. There was also rice steaming on the stove.

It was then that I realized I was still in my court robes. "I'll be right back Renji. I'm going to go change into some more comfortable robes, okay?"

All I got was a head nod. Renji was too absorbed in his cooking to say anything.

I already had extra clothes of mine here at Renji's. I'd spent days here in the past. The result being that my father had ne leave some robes there for future visits.

A few minutes later I rejoined Renji in the kitchen after storing my court robes in the cabinets in the guest room. In the kitchen, the table was set with the plates heaped with food, and two glasses of water on the table as well. Renji motioned for me to sit. I did so.

Dinner was an enjoyable time, and not once did the subject of my brother come up. Afterwards I helped Renji with the dishes. When I was least expecting it, Renji lifted me off my feet and carried me into the living room, where we assumed a position on the couch similar to one earlier that day.

"So about this kiss Arina. Are you sure you want to," he asked with a slight hint of a joke inside his voice.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how Renji. I've never kissed anyone before", I answered quietly turning my head away.

His hand caught my chin.

He turned my face toward his. "That doesn't matter to me. I'll show you how."

With that his lips locked onto mine. It took me a while to relax but Renji went slow. After about fifteen seconds he pulled away.

"Don't stop," I whispered. I was addicted. Renji complied. This time the kiss had more passion. His tongue asked for entrance and I gave it. When we stopped I realized that I had straddled his lap in the process.

"Sorry," I muttered blushing. I went to move, but Renji's hands on my hips stopped me.

"For what? That was beyond description," Renji replied bringing his lips up to mine for more.

While we were kissing, Renji stood up and when I started to slide, his hands moved from my hips to the back of my thighs, keeping me in place. The next thing I knew, because I was so lost in the kissing, was falling onto Renji's futon. His lips moved to my neck and his hands went to undo the small knot on my robe. My legs were still wrapped around his waist. It was then that Hoshitomo's word repeated themselves in my head, '…he trusts that you and Abarai-sama won't do anything that you'll regret."

"Renji…we have… to…stop," I eventually got out.

"Why? I know what I'm…SHIT," he answered quickly rolling to my left. "I am so sorry Arina. I wasn't thinking…"

His words were cut off as I rolled on top of him and put my lips on his.

"Don't be sorry Renji. It's both our faults. We got caught up in our passion and forgot our boundaries. That's all," I told him.

I rolled back to my side of the bed, letting him get the door, the light, and the blankets.

"You forgive to easily sometimes Arina," he said. "Sometimes you should let others take the blame."

I sighed. There was no arguing with him now. He was already laying down beside me with his arm over my waist.

"Good night Renji," I said yawning.

"Good night, sweet Arina," he replied kissing my hair.


	3. Chapter 3: Palace Tales

Chapter 3

The next morning dawned bright. I knew because I awoke before Renji. I'd had another nightmare. It was the same one I'd been having for weeks.

_I'm running down a long and crudely lit hallway. Behind me are Arrancars chasing me to a dead end. I can see the faces of my brothers as they tell me to run faster. But I never can. The Arrancars trap me in a small semi circle as their leader, Aizen, prepares to wing his sword down on my neck and kill me._

In the next moment I felt Renji kiss the top of my head. "Good morning beautiful."

I rolled over to look at him. During the night, after I had fallen asleep, Renji had taken his shirt off, showing the defined muscles and tattoos that I had learned to admire over the years. I reached out to trace them when he caught my hand. He started to kiss each finger, slowly working his way up my wrist and onto my forearm. When he reached the crook of my elbow, he pulled me on top of him.

"Even though we can't sleep together, doesn't mean I can't kiss you as much as I want when you are here," he said pulling my head down to his.

This kiss had passion but was slower than the three we had enjoyed together last night. His lips tasted of sake as if he had had some last night (which he probably had when I was sleeping.) His tongue explored my mouth slowly, lingering on my lips. He nibbled on them before deepening the kiss and entangling his hands in my hair. He smelled like spring when the cherry blossoms first start to bloom. Eventually he pulled away. He stared me in the eye while I studied the angle his jaw gave his face. It made his face have a small triangular look to it. It was unique.

"Do you know how beautiful you are," Renji asked while removing a hand from my hair and stroking my cheek.

I shook my head. Renji pulled me down so that my chin rested on his shoulder, while his arms encircled me.

"You are more beautiful than the sunrise each morning. You smell like the sweetest fruit. Your lips taste like nothing I have ever tasted before. Your hair shines like the darkest night and when the sun hits it, it shines like gold. Your eyes remind me of the sky at noon. And your smile, oh, your smile. All I have to do each day is think of your smile and I can make it through. In all essence you are too beautiful for your own good," Renji said into my ear.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks and fall onto the futon beneath us. My body shook as I tried to stop crying.

"There is no need to cry, my love, for all I said is true," he whispered holding me tighter.

There was a rumbling beneath me. It took me a moment to realize that it was Renji's stomach. I started to laugh. Soon Renji joined in with me.

"How about I go get breakfast ready while you go get freshened up," he asked standing up with me in his arms and then setting me on my feet. "Then I'll escort you back to the palace, okay?"

"Sure Renji. Just promise me you'll stay safe when you go back to the World of the Living. I don't think I can stand to lose another person I love," I replied glancing down to the floor.

"I won't die out there Arina. I'm a lieutenant, remember?"

"I know. But still…"

"No buts," he replied tersely using a finger to lift my chin up. "I will come back I promise. I'm strong. Strong enough that those Arrancars won't want to mess with me."1

I smiled Renji was as brave and brash as ever.

"Now go freshen up and change or that maid of yours will have my head," he said pushing me toward the door.

"Yes sir lieutenant," I replied jokingly heading out the door and across the hall to the guest bedroom.

Two hours later, Renji and I headed out the door to return to the palace. I led the way with Renji following a few respectful feet behind, Zabimaru at his side.

Renji had been told by his captain, Bakuya Kuchiki, than when escorting a royal family member to stand behind them to keep an eye out for danger. Renji had done this ever since. It took me a while to get used to it since, before my third brother died, HE was the one that would visit me at the palace.

We got stopped a few times on the way by nobles out for an early morning stroll. Other than that, the journey home was quite peaceful.

When we reached the palace, Renji joined my side as two guards fell into step behind us.

"I'll stay in the Soul Society for two more days before I have to go back. After that, it'll be about two weeks before I return. I'll be back before you know it," Renji whispered to me as we ascended the stairs to the palace entrance.

"I know Renji. Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. I wield three _Zanpakutō remember?" (I promise I'll explain later!)_

_"True but just because you have three swords, doesn't mean you can protect yourself," he said quickly as we entered my fathers reception hall. _

_Renji knelt, showing my father respect, while I continued on towards my father. He was a tall man with dark hair and the softest brown eyes. I gave him a hug and had a small conversation with him before waving goodbye to Renji._

_My brothers funeral would be the next day at noon. Afterwards I would be named the direct heir to the throne._

_I returned to my chambers to take a shower and to prepare for my Zanpakutō training._

_(Sorry! I'm not going to tell you about her swords yet. It comes later. I Promise!)_

_When I was returning to my room after training, my father caught me in the garden. _

_"Arina, my child. How was your training," he said joining me._

_"Quite well, thank you. How was your night," I asked tentatively._

_"It was peaceful. And yours?"_

_"The same."_

_We continued on in silence for a while, until my father spoke again._

_"I've been considering pushing the wedding to two weeks after your sixteenth birthday. I asked Abarai-san what he thought of the idea. He told me that it is up to me when the wedding is. What do you think Arina," he stated matter of factly._

_I was a little shocked. My father had talked to Renji about the date of the wedding. I was even more shocked that my father was considering moving the wedding up two years. My sixteenth birthday was in two and a half months. _

_"With your brothers dead, I figured it would be best to have you as safe as possible. Not only would you be safe but you could also stop training with your Zanpakutō."_

_By now we were at my room, and I decided not to question my father further. I bade him good bye and stayed in my room for the rest of the day. _

1 This is before Renji achieves Bankai.


	4. Chapter 4: Bad News

Chapter 4

Sorry everyone. I am not going to tell you the whole story about the funeral. Just know her brother was honored and that she was named the 'Heir Apparent'. What's next takes place after Renji returns to the World of the Living.

I was in my drawing room when I received the news. Renji's patrol had been attacked by an extremely powerful hollow. Four of them had been killed, three had received minor injuries. Renji, on the other hand, was being transported back to the Soul Society to be treated for extensive injuries by the Fourth Division Medical Squad.

It was then I made the decision that changed me for a long time…


	5. Chapter 5: Letters

Chapter 5

_My dearest Renji,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this, but I must leave the Soul Society. I can't tell you where I'm going. Please don't search for me. It won't make any difference._

_I still love you. I always will. I hope that one day you can forgive me for this._

_I have left another note with my father telling him that if I haven't been found in five years, to name you the 'Heir Apparent'._

_Again, I'm sorry Renji. I love you._

_With love,_

_Arina_

_Dear Father,_

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me. If I haven't been found in five years, please do me a favor. Name Renji the 'Heir Apparent'. It would make me very happy._

_I love you. Again, I'm sorry._

_With love,_

_Arina_

_Your daughter_


	6. Chapter 6: First Meeting

Chapter 6

These are from Arina's past…

"_Come on Arina! How do you always win," my oldest brother asked me. We were playing a game of GO in the courtyard. He had challenged me thinking that he could win. But as usual he couldn't._

"_Sorry. You know I don't mean to," I said back to him. Our father was busy discussing matters of state or something and we, my five brothers and I, had been banished to the courtyard._

_As usual two of my brothers would take turns trying to beat me at GO while the other three would practice with their ____zanpakutō and were off fighting one another.______While my second oldest brother was setting up the board for another game, one of the servants of the palace came and told me that my father wanted to see me immediately. I bid my brothers farewell and followed the maid. Even though I was thirteen, I was still accompanied everywhere._

___When I entered the room where my father was I ran and gave him a hug. Once the hug was over he turned me around so that I was facing another person in the room. He was tall, already a full grown man. _

_"__Arina, this is Renji Abarai. When you turn eighteen you will marry him," my father told me. _

___I looked up at Renji. He had bright red hair pulled back in a pony tail and was wearing the traditional soul-reaper robes, a sword on his left side. He was tall but then again I was thirteen years old. He bent down to my level. _

_"__Hello Princess," he said to me with a smile on his face. _

___I got a look of disgust on my face. "Don't call me that! I hate it! Just call me Arina," I told him. _

_"__Alright Arina. What would you like to do today," he answered a smile still on his face._

___I thought for a moment. Then I knew what I wanted to do. I quickly ran out of the room, surprising the maid waiting for me who instantly called my name. I payed her no heed. I knew the way to my room. When I reached my room I pushed open the door and headed to my dresser. My first zanpakutō, Kugui, was there waiting for me. _

___When I turned around Renji and the maid were both there. The maid was as usual upset about my outburst saying something about behaving more lady-like. Renji, on the other hand, was still smiling. He seemed to have enjoyed the surprise._

_"__I want to fight you Renji-san. Your zanpakutō versus mine," I answered his question at last._

_"__Now Princess," the maid started but I turned on her with Kugui drawn and in my hand. _

_"__I want to fight him. I won't kill him. That I can assure you. I just want to practice," I told her quietly. _

___She was startled, as was Renji._

_"__Are you sure that's a good idea, Arina? Maybe we should just play a game of GO instead," he said coming towards me with his hands up in surrender._

___I laughed, long and hard. "I've had Kugui for almost three years and I have gone through twice as many mentors. I've been practicing on my own for a while. I know I'm kinda small but I love to fight with Kugui. It's like we were made for each other. If you don't want to fight me fine. At least teach me some moves," I eventually told Renji. _

___To that he nodded his head, and thus began our friendship…_


	7. Chapter 7: The Academy

Chapter 7

"_Arina what would you think if I sent you to finish your schooling at the Soul Reaper Academy," my father asked me during lunch one day. "Renji has talked to me after your sessions with him. He thinks you are ready for actual instruction."_

_I stayed quiet, thinking. I looked up. "I trust Renji-kun father. If he thinks I'm ready for the Academy, then I must be. In fact, I think I would have some fun there."_

_My father smiled. He must have been satisfied with my answer._

_The next day I was woken up earlier than usual. My handmaid was there with a set of robes I'd never seen before. I was told that Renji-san would be escorting me to the Soul Reaper Academy in only an hour. I quickly got dressed. When my father had talked to me about it the day before, I hadn't thought he was serious about it. Apparently he was. _

_Within an hour I was dressed, had had my breakfast and my lunch had been packed. Renji showed up not long after I was ready to leave. _

"_You excited Arina," he asked._

_I nodded to nervous for words._

"_Look. Don't be scared or nervous. Try to pretend that you aren't a princess while you are there, even though everyone knows you are. Just be yourself," he said as we started on the walk there._

"_Isn't that easier said than done," I asked as we walked. _

_Renji pondered this for a moment before answering. "Perhaps it is. Being myself is the one thing that I have always been able to do. It just comes natural to me. Don't worry about trying to please them," he stated, "if you do you'll never know how much fun you could have had just by being your self."_

_By now we were near the gates to the Academy. Other students were waiting outside the gates for friends. Renji stood by my side for a few more minutes before saying, "I'll be here after classes are done. My captain has given me several weeks off from my duties. Perhaps tonight you could show me some things you learn today."_

_Just then a bell rang. _

"_That's the first bell. You better get going. You wear the circle of the second years, so find others with the same sign and follow them. I'm afraid I can't do anything else to help. You'll have to figure it out on your own," Renji said turning away. _

"_Renji," I yelled quickly._

_He turned around._

"_What?"_

"_Thanks for escorting me here." I said while running into the Academy…_


	8. Chapter 8: The Twin Blades

"_The past four years have been trying. Your original class of one hundred and fifty students had dwindled down to a mere sixty. You are the prime of the year. The best of the crop. Today you have your final exam. Those of you who walk out of the caves with a sword in your hand will pass. Those of you who don't will not. You have the whole day to find your blade. By dusk, if you have not come out of the caves, we are to assume that you are dead. You are to leave your bags at the cave entrance. You must not walk in pairs when you get in the caves. Are your instructions clear," our instructor yelled at our class._

_Immediately my classmates and I yelled in return, "Hai, Sensei."_

"_Then you may begin."_

_As the class slowly started to make its way into the caves I grabbed Kameko's wrist and pulled her through the crowd to the front._

"_Arina, wait! I don't want to go in there so fast. Besides no one has even gone in yet," she said to me as we got near the front._

"_Exactly Kameko. The sooner we get in there the sooner we can start searching for our blade. And that means it's the sooner we can get out of there," I said back right as we got to the very front of the class. _

_Not a single person had walked in yet. So I did something that most people were used to by now. I made a scene._

_I left Kameko at the edge of the crowd and took a few steps forward. "What are you all, a bunch of wussies? _


End file.
